Automn Leaves
by Listelia
Summary: Fanfic based on korean drama "A NEW LEAF". (set after the series) "He still couldn't remember how his life had been before his accident. And he was glad things were like this. He wanted nothing from what he had heard of himself, of their relationship, of the past. The old Seok-Ju was scary, cold and desperate enough to hurt anyone coming too close. HE wasn't like this."
1. Chapter 1

A creeping headache.

_Again_.

Kim Seok-Ju closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, not aware that he was being observed.

In front of him, slumped in the sofa like if he was home, Park Sang Tae frowned at the familiar gesture, nibbling his lips.

_It's been almost a year, now. You'd think his memory would be back, after so long._

Not that Park minded.

_He's much more interesting. Much more alive. Much more human._

Actually he had grown very fond of his cousin since the accident.

Behind the lawyer's desk, Kim Seok-Ju rubbed his forehead one last time before resuming to the file he was studying.

He had gotten used to the migraine. Of course he'd have to stop the car if they'd happen while he was driving, but most of the time, the spiking pain would just go after a few seconds. It wasn't a handicap and since nobody had noticed, it wouldn't turn out to be a weakness. So far, the headache had never dared to show up inside the Courthouse, which proved he had nothing to fear about it.

Hidden by the newspaper politic pages, Park Sang Tae pouted.

_Yup. That's why there's no reason to worry. Seriously, man. Just take care of your health, from time to time ! You quit the firm to rest, but took on two of the biggest cases of the country right away, and now that everything has settled down, you keep accepting clients, even when anybody could defend them. You could be on the beach, enjoying the sun and nice girls, and you… you workaholic ! You're hopeless._

Kim Seok-Ju cleared his throat.

Park Sang Tae looked up and met the gaze of the young lawyer.

- "Why do I have the feeling you're talking about me ?" asked Seok-Ju, arching an eyebrow.

His best friend opened big innocent eyes.

- "Me ? I never said a word."

Seok-Ju chuckled quietly.

- "Your thoughts are _so_ loud. If you have time to gossip with yourself, can you help out ? I don't remember this place being the lunch break area."

- "It's not like you even take time to have lunch", scoffed his cousin, getting up lazily.

Kim Seok-Ju smiled, not fooled at all. He knew how much the man loved to be involved in the business of their little office. He handed him the first half of the file. Park flipped through it casually, then put it back on the desk.

- "So, what's it about ? Fill me in, it might help with your reasoning."

- "Well, to be short, a lady tenant was-"

The doorbell chimed cheerfully as Intern Lee Ji Yoon came in with three bags from the fast food down the street.

- "Time to eat !"

Prosecutor Lee Sun Hee, who was working on her computer in the next room, looked up. She heaved a big sigh and massaged her neck.

- "Great timing ! I think I was about to faint from starvation."

She closed the laptop and got up to help with clearing the round table for lunch. She wasn't working for them or even with them on a case – like she had before – but she had taken the habit of working at their place on Wednesdays. She preferred the busy but friendly office to the quiet impersonal library.

Park Sang Tae just _loved_ it.

He liked the fact the new Seok-Ju could gather people around him without even asking when he had been a loathsome loner, and he loved even more that he could get to see the prosecutor so regularly.

- "I saw our client's nephew on my way back", said Intern Lee, chewing the top of her hamburger with appetite. "He seems to be decent. I told him we'd need his testimony".

She rummaged in her pocket, gratefully accepted the tip of her soda's straw when she started to choke on a piece of bread, and finally put down a post-it on the table.

- "Here, his details."

Seok-Ju raised a mocking eyebrow.

- "And to think you almost died to get us the information…"

She glared at him.

- "You shouldn't pick on her, Kim", laughed the prosecutor. "Who knows ? Someday she might become your business partner."

The girl's ears turned red as both men nodded very seriously.

- "Well… in some time, tough", finally said Seok-Ju, amused. "She still have heaps of things to learn !"

- "Leave her to me. With my awesome teaching, it'll go faster."

The prosecutor snorted.

- "Park Sang Tae. If you have enough time to train interns personally, you should work on your own career. Are you gonna stay with the CHA Firm forever ? You don't even agree with their politic. Soon enough, Kim Seok-Ju will win a case against them and they'll be ruined – you with them."

Park shrugged the idea away.

He didn't feel ready yet.

His best friend put his hand on his shoulder.

- "Leave him be. He'll make his move when the time comes."

Sang Tae suddenly remembered that this respect of his decisions was the one thing that he liked about his cousin before the accident. He smiled.

_Old Seok-Ju, new Seok-Ju, they weren't that different._

_You could summarize it like this : the best in Seok-Ju had finally taken the lead._

He grabbed another chicken nugget and happily gulped it down.

The ladies had started to talk about the outrageously fashioned clothes of the new prosecutor. Kim was back into the file, absently filling his mouth with cold fries.

Park Sang Tae was about to emphasized to fact they were taking a break, when his best friend cringed. Once again, his hand went to his forehead and he breathed in and out quietly.

- "You okay ?" muttered Sang Tae, leaning to offer him a glass of water.

Seok-Ju smiled as he accepted it. His eyelids were fluttering a bit.

- "Yeah" he said, reassuring.

He drank then pushed back the chair.

- "Are you going back to work ? We only stopped half an hour ago", protested the prosecutor.

Kim smiled.

- "It's okay, take your time. I just need to go over a few files before the client's visit this afternoon."

-"You look tired", observed Intern Lee. "You should rest a bit, sir."

_"Well said. Good girl", thought Park Sang Tae._

Seok-Ju brushed away the concern in her voice with a smile.

- "Why should I be tired ? It's not like we put any all-nighters recently ! Don't mistake me for an old man just because you're young. You're the first one to snore when we work late on cases, anyway."

The prosecutor giggled because it was, indeed, very true. Even tough Intern Lee loved her work so much and put all her passion into it, she still fell asleep on piles of files when everybody else was still working late at night.

Park Sang Tae got up and stretched.

- "I think I'll take a nap. Not that I am older than anyone here, but popular people like me know how important is their beauty sleep."

- "It's good you're still thinking positively after failing so many auditions" deadpanned Seok-Ju, making the women burst in laughter.

He left without listening to his cousin's complains and went back to his desk. He opened the window, happy to hear the distant chatter and to feel the autumn sun on his skin. As he sat, the pain spiked again in his head and he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

_Maybe he was tired._

Park Sang Tae put his hands flat on the desk.

- "Four" , he said in a quiet but serious voice.

- "Four what ?" asked Seok-Ju, trying to overcome the lingering throb in his temples.

His best friend gave a quick glance to the other room : the ladies were now watching the news. He leaned forward.

- "Headaches. They're getting more frequent, aren't they ? You should go home and rest, at least today. Intern Lee and I can handle the interview with the client, this afternoon."

- "I'm okay" grunted the lawyer. "You should go back to work. Cha won't be easy on you if he figures how much time you keep spending here."

- "It's my day off", retorted Park. "I shall spend it wherever I wish. You're _not_ okay. You've been working straight without any pause for the year after your accident. It's about time you take some time off. Go fishing with your dad, not only on the week-ends. Take him to the Philippines, go visit your step-father-to-be. Spend time canoeing with your fiancée."

- "_Canoeing_ ?" repeated Seok-Ju, looking slightly puzzled.

- "Yes ! Or whatever you two wanna do ! Hiking, eating ice-cream, having sex, I don't care ! But… please. Think of yourself a bit. At least, think of your dad. He'd be crushed if something happened to you."

Seok-Ju rose, frowning hard.

- "Nothing will happen to my dad. I _am_ okay," he gritted. "Can you please leave my practice ? You're from a different firm, you put me in a difficult position towards my clients."

There was an awkward silence, then Intern Lee showed her head at the door and knocked.

- "Anyone for coffee ?"

She looked consecutively at both men, surprised.

- "Are you two having a love quarrel ?" asked the prosecutor, stepping in next to her.

Seok-Ju shook his head and sat back down. He immersed himself again in the file, ignoring them.

Park Sang Tae's back straightened. He looked at his best friend for a moment, then sighed and turned to the ladies.

- "I'll be on my way" he said with one of his usual happy smiles, before grabbing his coat and attaché-case. He stopped at the door again, gave a last glance to the lawyer, then left.

The women exchanged a puzzled look.

- "Something happened ?" asked tentatively Intern Lee.

Seok-Ju just gestured for them to leave the room.

The prosecutor went back to her laptop without insisting. She left when the client came in, leaving Intern Lee handle the grumpy lawyer.

Actually, it wasn't an ordeal at all.

After the interview, Seok-Ju was back to work-and-give-it-all mood and the girl had no time to ponder on the silent fight of the two men. She liked the craziness of her day, the feeling of being overbooked with tons of important requests – orders – from her boss and his quiet – absent-minded – thanks.

But more than anything, she liked the moment when he said :

- "That's all for the day. Well done, Intern Lee. You may go home."

As much as she wanted to run away from the workload sometimes, she always felt she didn't want to leave when she heard the words.

- "Isn't there anything else I could do to help, sir ? Aren't you going home too ?"

He smiled.

- "I'll shut the door behind you. I just want to finish reading this."

Sometimes – _often_ – he would be there when she came back in the morning.

She opened her mouth then paused.

Nibbled her lips.

He had been back to the file but lift up his eyes, puzzled at her standing there in silence.

- "Is there anything ?"

She shook her head.

- "No-o. I… well… I… no. Nope, nothing. Good night, sir."

He smiled again after she left.

_She was cute. Courageous, loyal, devoted, hard-working and cute._

He had never regretted the fact she had joined his practice. He just felt sorry her choice prevented her from the benefit of the huge reputation of CHA Firm and their connections.

He yawned, massaged his tired eyes and decided he would definitely be done with the day after this last document.

He was hungry and he missed his dad and Khan, his dog. Both of them were probably waiting for his return. He looked for his phone, hidden under a pile of files and sent a text.

**- On my way. Do you need anything ? Your son who loves you. -**

The reply came quickly.

**- Soya Sauce. Don't say "on my way" when you're still in the office. Kang Shin Il. –**

He chuckled.

He still couldn't remember how things had been before his accident. He had had flashes of arguments, but apart from the only memory of his childhood, when he was sitting under the porch, playing with sand, nothing had come back.

And he was glad things were like this.

He wanted nothing from what he had heard of himself, of their relationship, of the past. The old Seok-Ju was scary, cold and desperate enough to hurt anyone coming too close.

_He_ wasn't like this.

The new Seok-Ju loved people. He enjoyed laughing and fishing and spending time with people. He had been so grateful when he had learned he had a father and the painful road to reconcile with the old man he couldn't remember hurting had been hard enough. Now they worked together, they ate together and they talked and looked at each other and – well, his father would never say it aloud – they _loved_ each other. He had moved back to the family house after the second big case.

Alzheimer's disease was coming closer each day, not making anything easier, but at least he was allowed to take care of his father. And, somehow, he was grateful for his amnesia : this was the one ordeal they completely shared.

Like a needle, the pain pierced his skull in between his eyes, again.

He gasped for air, pressing his fist against his forehead, bending over.

For a minute, in the dark office only lighted by his desk lamp, he could only hear the loud throbbing in his temples and his muffled moaning.

Some pages of the file fell on the floor.

His keys rang against the desk lamp's foot.

Then it was over.

He tried to steady his breathing, exhausted. Let go of a half-amused cry : _yes, he would schedule an appointment with the doctor_. Park Sang Tae would be thrilled.

He looked for his coat, put it on, collected the files he wanted to take home and put them in the attaché-case, then stood up slowly, conscious of his slightly wobbly legs.

_Okay. He had to admit he _was_ tired. He'd rest a bit – take off tomorrow afternoon, for example._

Something wet touched his lip.

His hand went to wipe it, but a another drop fell on the new file on his desk.

Bright, round and red.

_Blood_.

His nose was bleeding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Just before the crack of the door, Khan raised his head and barked.

Kang Shin Il looked up as he put the rice bowl on the table and smiled.

- "I'm back !" called the cheerful voice.

His son took off his shoes and smiled back, while patting the dog who had come to greet him.

- "Welcome home."

Kim Seok-Ju handed him the soya sauce and a plastic bag in which were a couple bottles of soju and a box of kimchi, than sat on his cushion at the table.

- "Are we celebrating anything, tonight ?" asked the old man, sitting next to him, a bit worried he'd forgotten something important.

- "Nope", reassured Seok-Ju. "I just felt like drinking with you."

Khan was now lying down next to him, his fine snout resting on the young man's knee, golden eyes filled with adoration for his master.

The meal went peacefully as they shared their days' routine and unusual events over a glass of soju, then Seok-Ju washed the dishes while his father took a bath. He laid the futon and readied the pillow, book and glasses the old man would need to read before going to sleep.

Migraine kicked in again as he stood up and he had to hold himself to the wall for a few seconds.

Water was still running in the bathroom. He looked at his face in the wardrobe's glass and wiped the sweat on his forehead, trying to recompose his face.

_He was going to be fine. He was okay. This was just happening because he was tired, that's all. It'll be gone after a good night sleep._

Khan pushed against his leg with a soft whimper. He grabbed the golden and black mane and kneeled beside the dog.

- "Don't you worry, buddy…" he whispered, burying his face in the dog's thick fur. "Don't you worry… I'll be fine."

Something tightened inside his throat.

_What if the headaches meant his memory would suddenly returned ? What if he woke up a day being his old self ? Would it feel like being locked up inside your own body ? Would he witness his previous personality do horrible things ? He had only guessed the bad deeds he had done in the past – embezzling money, scheming to harm stable companies, looked down on people who had lost their jobs, their lives, their happiness. Maybe he had done even worse. Maybe…_

No way.

_This couldn't be happening. He wasn't going to change. He wasn't going to –_

A frightened sob bubbled up in his mouth as he closed his eyes tight, feeling cold and more scared than he had ever been in the past year.

- "You okay ?"

The hand that settled on his shoulder was warm and soft. He braced himself and lifted his chin when he was sure his distress was gone from his face.

- "Sure, Father. I was just giving a hug to Khan. Are you done with your bath ?"

- "Hum. Are you sure you're okay ? You look tired."

Kim Seok-Ju smiled, sheepish. He stood up and unbuttoned his shirt's sleeves.

- "I think I _am_ tired. I'll go to bed right away. If you want to read, I can just sleep in the other room."

Kang Shin Il shrugged.

- "The book isn't really worth staying up late."

His eyes were avoiding his son's.

Seok-Ju's smile grew bigger. He pressed his father's shoulder.

- "I'll get you some water for your medicine", he said before leaving the dog and the old man alone in the room.

Shin Il and Khan exchanged a glance.

- "He was never a good liar, for such a brilliant lawyer", said the old man with a satisfied smile.

The dog woofed in approval.

When Kim Seok-Ju came back wearing his pajamas, a cup of water and the medicine's small bag in hand, his father put down the book and took off his glasses.

He had set the other futon next to his.

- "I could have done it, Father", protested Seok-Ju. "Here. Do you want to go fishing tomorrow afternoon ? I'll take some time off."

Shin Il stared at him.

- "On a _Thursday_ ?"

Seok-Ju put the cup away and slid in his bed. He lay down and crossed his hands behind his neck.

- "Why not ? I'm sure Khan will be thrilled. Holidays are rare for him."

The dog heard his name from the corridor. He came trotting to their door, and showed his white truffle with the hope to be allowed to sleep with them.

- "Go back to your blanket, ma boy" said the old man.

He reached to switch off the light, but stopped mid-way.

- "Don't you have a case ?"

Kim Seok-Ju turned to his side and cuddled under the quilt, his cheek in his palm.

- "Intern Lee has all the preliminary investigation covered. She won't need me until next week."

- "Ah."

The light was switched off and Kang Shin Il lay down too, putting his joined hands on top of the quilt.

- "Good night."

Seok-Ju stretched his arm and wrapped the old man's hands in his.

- "Good night, Father."

Kang Shin Il would _never_ - ever - admit it, but he really enjoyed how warm and loving his son had become after his memory loss.

Before the accident, hoping to hear a friendly word from Seok-Ju or even telling him about his condition would have been foolish. And something like his son moving back to live with him and saying it'd be better for his father's health that they shared the room was just impossible. Unthinkable. Unimaginable.

_This accident was a blessing in disguise. And whoever it was that tried to kill him must know by now that Seok-Ju will never again be part of Cha's malignances. So everything is fine._

He closed his eyes and settled to sleep in the comfortable warmth of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>The bedroom was hot and stuffy.<p>

Kim Seok-Ju changed sides, not knowing exactly what made him feel so bad.

He wasn't sure if he was asleep or awake.

Pain was throbbing behind his eyelids.

_Ah. A migraine._

He curled up, trying to focus on something else, but it only increased the discomfort.

_Why am I having a headache in the middle of the night, now ? It never happened before._

His hand massaged his nose, but it didn't help.

_Should I get up ? I might wake him up. Maybe if I drink some water… The painkillers they gave me at the beginning should be somewhere in that drawer…_

Somehow, it felt like his thoughts were whirling in a pool of boiling cement.

_Slow and heavy and weird and…_

He coughed.

Something was filling the back of his throat and smeared, gluey and hot, on his lips. He sat, trying to wipe it away.

Lightening shot in his brain and he bent over with a cry of pain, holding his head with both hands.

Kang Shin Il stirred, next to him. He reached to the lamp and switched it on.

- "What is it ?" he mumbled, winking to the light.

He turned to his son, put his hand on the back of the young man.

- "Seok-Ju. You okay ?"

Under the pajama's shirt, his skin was hot and clammy.

- "Are you sick ?"

He leaned over, trying to see his son's face.

- "Do you need some water ? Is it a headache ?"

Seok-Ju groaned and shifted to him, like if he was in the dark, looking for comfort. Shin Il pushed away the hands the young man pressed on his forehead and gasped.

- "You're bleeding ! You've got it all over your face."

He paused and smiled in spite of his worry. Seok-Ju looked so much like a kid when he didn't feel well. Even the gestures, the way his fists rubbed his eyes tightly shut, reminded the old man of the eight years old boy who came crying to him when he was hurt.

- "Father…"

- "I'm here, Seok-Ju."

He helped him up, swabbed the blood on his face with his sleeve and guided him to the bathroom.

- "There. Wash your face. How come you've got a nosebleed ? Are you _that_ tired ? This isn't reasonable, Seok-Ju."

He gave him a towel, frowning as he realized how white his son's face was.

- "It hurts, Father…"

Seok-Ju's voice sounded weak and exhausted.

- "Your head ?"

A nod, followed immediately by a wince.

Kang Shin Il cringed in echo. He pushed away a black lock of damp hair on the young man's forehead. Just doing this, he could feel the fever pulsating under the skin.

- "Just stay here tomorrow…"

His eyes went to the clock above the door and he sighed.

- "Well. Just stay here _today_. I'll call Intern Lee and tell her to cancel your appointments."

Kim Seok-Ju didn't try to convince him otherwise. He went back to his bed docilely and accepted the glass of water and painkiller pill that were handed to him. Closed his eyes again – he only had half-opened them the whole time – and nestled in the clean pillow his father had put for him.

- "Do you still have a headache ?"

Shin Il patted the quilt at the silent answer.

- "Try to sleep. It'll go away."

He sat, legs crossed, on his own futon, wondering if he should get a basin of tepid water and a cloth, or wait for his son to be asleep to go get them.

- "Father…"

- "Hum ?"

Seok-Ju's hand came out of the quilt and his fingers played with the sleeve of the old man.

- "You did… love me when I was… the old me - didn't you ?"

His eyes were opened, now. Glassy and red, but focused on his father's face.

Shin Il cleared his throat.

- "I did."

A tear rolled on the young man's cheek as he closed his eyes again.

- "Thank you…"

His fingers were still holding the sleeve as his breathing slowed down and eased with the slumber.

Kang Shin Il pressed his lips together.

In the beginning, he didn't know about the accident. He kept pushing away the cheerful young man who brought him baskets of fruits and who worried about him and tried to please him. He couldn't figure out what kind of scheme was behind the so unusual attitude. Then he found out, after the lost trial, when Seok-Ju slept at home for the first time, drunk and discouraged, on the living-room's wooden floor. In the morning, the young man had explained the weirdness of the past months.

Even though he couldn't remember a thing about his previous self, Kim Seok-Ju always looked sorry he had been such a jerk. Nothing seemed to hurt him more than discovering another hurt he had caused. Unfortunately, the list of people who held a grudge against him – and for a good reason – was long. He never knew when a complete stranger would spite at him…

Shin Il remembered the first time he had told his son that whether he despised his actions and choices, he still loved him. The young man had collected his coat and files hurriedly, and left putting his shoes in a daze, like if he was trying not to cry.

_How important it must had been for the amnesiac lawyer to know he was loved beyond the burden of his past…_

Kang Shin Il freed his sleeve and took Seok-Ju's hand in his, trying to warm up the cold fingers.

- "I love you, my son. I love _you_ now, and I loved _you_ before. Even if you'd turned back into what you were, I'd still love you. Don't you dare doubting me."

The young man probably didn't hear him, but he smiled in his sleep, like a child.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Intern Lee was a bit surprised to find the office locked and silent.<p>

She opened the windows to air the rooms, full of energy and humming the melody of the pop song she had heard in the bus.

- "Ah."

Two or three pieces of paper were on the floor next to the lawyer's desk.

_Weird._

_Not like Kim Seok-Ju to leave a mess at his place of work._

She chuckled as she picked up the documents.

_Well... Depends. His leaving the Cha Firm had made quite a mess, actually._

She tapped the file to make it even and nice, then put it down next to the laptop.

_Huh ?_

She frowned.

There was a little mark on top of the files.

_Dark, round and red._

She sniffed it, puzzled.

Then her eyes widened.

- "_Omo_… Blood ?"

- "_Blood_ ?" repeated a shocked voice behind her. "What's happening, Intern Lee ? Did you... what have you done with Kim Seok-Ju ?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Intern Lee's attention was diverted by a message alert inside her bag. She picked up her phone and unlocked it.

**- Won't be coming. Take some time off after your tasks of the day. KSJ. –**

She winked.

- "What ?"asked Park Sang-Tae who was looking closely at the little red dot.

The young woman showed him the text and the lawyer smiled.

- "Ah. That's good news. I can see my advice was heard, if not listened to."

Intern Lee frowned.

- "But it's so not like him… And that blood…"

Park Sang Tae shrugged and patted the girl's shoulder.

- "Don't worry, soldier. Believe me, enjoy your free time. First, this drop comes from a paper-cut. Second, Kim Seok-Ju would never take the day off if he wasn't ready for the case next week. All is fine."

He got her convinced but something was pinching the back of _his_ mind as he left the old bricks building.

He'd seen his cousin play golf with a high fever when big money was at stake – his pride and greed would have never let go of a case because of his health. For what he knew, this Kim Seok-Ju would have done the same for the sake of poor people and justice.

_Something was, indeed, very strange._

He opened his car and sat behind the wheel, half-closing his eyes to think better.

_It wouldn't hurt to check._

He started the engine and the sport car made a roaring U-turn in the peaceful street.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Kang Shin Il put down the phone, quite satisfied with himself. The text would do and keep them away from worries and questions. He knew how much his son disliked people asking about his health.<p>

He took back the newspaper and opened it, leaning in the armchair, under the soft warmth of the morning sun. He didn't feel tired – he wasn't sleeping much anyway, age did that to you – and since Seok-Ju's fever had gone down a couple hours ago, he felt much relieved.

The housekeeper was brewing coffee in the kitchen (both men liked occidental breakfasts) and the layered aroma was slowly filling the house. Khan was sleeping in the corridor, snoring quietly. The dog had been worried too, pacing outside his master's bedroom for the whole night, whining from time to time.

- "Your breakfast, Sir", said the ahjumma, entering with a tray. She set the cups, croissants and coffee pot on the table, then looked around, surprised. "Is the young master gone already ? _Tsk, tsk, tsk_. He shouldn't go to work without eating."

Kang Shin Il folded the newspaper, smiling.

- "My son isn't feeling very well, he's still asleep", he explained. "Nothing to worry about. Just a little cold."

- "Ah."

She glanced at Khan who was spread on the wooden floor in front of the bedroom door.

- "That's why the puppy wasn't with me in the kitchen, then. _Aw_. Do you need anything else, sir ? Should I go buy some medicine ? Do you need me to stay ? I could make some soup, if you think he'd eat it, poor thing."

She had grown very attached to Kim Seok-Ju during the past year (his new personality did that to people). The old man shook his head, smiling.

- "No, thank you. You may leave for the day. Isn't your mother coming, today ?"

She nodded.

- "She is, with the 10 AM train. My old ma', she's quite the countryside bump, y'know. She'd be in a panic if I weren't there to fetch her."

- "Then you should go. You'll be just in time. The traffic is bad in the center, at this hour."

She bowed, grateful, and went back to the kitchen, taking off her apron.

Kang Shin Il settled again with the newspaper as he heard the back door opening and closing. He'd drink his coffee in a while. For now, he felt comfortable in the sunlight.

Khan woke up in a startle and got up. His tail waved happily. There was some movement in the bedroom, then the door slide opened and Kim Seok-Ju came in, wearing his suit pants and a white shirt, his tie and socks in one hand, the other one brushing back his messy curls.

Shin Il stood up.

- "Hey. Shouldn't you stay in bed longer ?"

His son shook his head, smiling fondly.

- "I'm feeling much better, Father, thanks to you."

He let the old man guide him to the table and help him sit. Shin Il looked at him closely and put a hand on his forehead.

- "No fever. But you should rest more. You don't intend to go to work, do you ?"

Seok-Ju was putting on his socks.

- "Actually, yes. I promised Intern Lee I'd take her to the Courthouse, this afternoon. She needs to see more 'ordinary' cases to get experience. And I need to visit my client again. Something feels off and I might get some answers at her place."

He had put on his tie loosely and his father absent-mindedly fixed it.

- "But you had such a bad night, Seok-Ju. It wouldn't hurt to take it slowly and…"

His son stopped him gently.

- "Father. This lady needs me to give my all just like my rich clients were expecting me to, before. I cannot betray her. And Intern Lee is my responsibility. She quit her good place at the Cha Firm to help me. I have to make sure she's trained properly."

His brown eyes were determined and kind. Kang Shin Il heaved a sigh and gave up. He understood perfectly.

- "At least, take your time to eat breakfast. And leave the office early, tonight. I'm looking forward to our fishing trip this week-end."

Seok-Ju agreed, grinning happily. Khan licked his ear, making him giggle. The old man sat in front of his son and poured them coffee, watching his son who played with the dog.

Dark circles were underlining his eyes and his face was still quite pale. But he did look better and, at least, the headache was gone.

- "Don't look so serious, Father. I'm fine, I promise. I'm sorry I gave you a fright, last night."

The old man frowned and pinched his lips.

- "When is your next appointment with the doctor ?"

Kim Seok-Ju thought for a minute, while scratching the dog's neck.

- "Next Tuesday, I reckon."

- "Hum."

Kang Shin Il looked like he was going to say something else when the bell ring at the same time the house gate opened with the usual loud crack.

- "Hello, uncle !" called a well-known voice from the entrance. "Your favorite nephew is in the place !"

Kim Seok-Ju chuckled when his cousin stared at him.

- "What ?"

Park Sang Tae bowed to the old man, then sat casually at the table and roughed the young man's shoulder.

- "You, sneaky goat. What happened that you suddenly decided to skip work ? Intern Lee was ready to call the cops."

His best friend took his coffee mug to his lips.

- "I suddenly felt like fishing" he said innocently. "Isn't it, Father ?"

Park Sang Tae scrutinized both men faces, then pouted.

- "Why not calling me, then ?" he whined. "I _love_ fishing ! How mean of you ! You should take your faithful team with you when you decide to play."

Seok-Ju snorted.

- "I don't think Prosecutor Lee would appreciate a group date."

Father and son laughed at Sang Tae's appalled face.

- "Maybe she would be willing to give you a chance, if you weren't this lay-back, Sang Tae", said the old man, half joking, half serious. "Two divorces and your passion for auditions make you very suspicious for a young woman who has ambition."

- "Not that _young_ anymore" muttered Park, blowing in his cheeks.

He squinted his eyes. He wasn't completely convinced by the show of peace-and-quiet-normal-morning they were pulling.

Shin Il spread some jam in a croissant and added a piece of ham before handing it to his son.

- "Here, have some breakfast."

- "Thank you, Father. Sang Tae, coffee ?"

- "Hum."

Khan barked right in Park's ear, making him jump.

- "You… you _dog_ ! Be glad I wasn't holding my cup !"

Shin Il smiled.

- "You're so full of energy in the morning, Sang Tae. Makes people happy, I'm sure. You were always like this, now that I think of it."

- "Yup. Good thing I'm a morning person, coz' Mister Kim here wasn't, before his accident. The secretaries were peeing themselves when he came in, at Cha Firm. Such an awful character."

- "You liar. You're so vulgar", protested Seok-Ju, cringing.

Park Sang Tae eyelids fluttered quickly as he put on his best "I'm hurt" act.

- "_Vulgar_ !? I…"

He was cut by Seok-Ju standing up without warning. The young man had suddenly covered his mouth. He stumbled in the bathroom direction, followed by his dog, and slammed the door behind him.

- "What, now ?" asked Park Sang Tae, a bit offended.

Kang Shin Il wasn't listening to him. He went after his son and, finding the door locked, knocked worriedly.

- "Seok-Ju. Seok-Ju, are you okay ? What's happening ?"

He put his ear against the door.

_Running water. Khan whining. And…_

_Retching._

He knocked again.

- "Seok-Ju. Seok-Ju, answer me, please !"

He didn't feel the hand Park Sang Tae put on his shoulder.

- "Uncle. What's the matter ? Is he sick ?"

_Running water. Khan barking… violent coughing._

Then – _a thud_.

Shin Il blanched. He had to hold himself to the wall.

Park put his ear against the door.

- "Did he fall ?" he murmured, frowning.

Inside, the dog was moaning pitifully. Except for that, only dead silence.

The young man knocked vigorously against the door.

- "Oy, Seok-Ju ! Open up ! Cousin, can you hear me ? Don't you frighten your dad like this. Open up, for Heaven's sake !"

He listened to the door, again.

A move. _Or was it the dog ?_

- "Seok-Ju ! Son, are you okay ?" called anxiously the old man.

The door unlocked.

- "SEOK-JU !"

There he was, slumped on the tiled floor, holding his head in excruciating pain and blood running down his nose. The dog was licking his hands, pleading to get his attention.

Sang Tae kneeled on the other side, while Shin Il took his son in his arms.

- "Seok-Ju. Seok-Ju, son… talk to me. What happened ? Open your eyes, please, Seok-Ju. This is Dad, Seok-Ju. Please."

Sang Tae's eyes moisturized as he remember how the name "Dad" had disappear from his best friend vocabulary long ago. He took the young man's wrist and silently checked the pulse.

- "Fa… ther…"

They leaned closer.

Kim Seok-Ju coughed weakly as his eyelids fluttered faintly.

- "… hurts…"

Shin Il's eyes were filled with tears.

- "What should we do ?" he cried, looking at his nephew in despair.

Park swallowed hard.

- "First, let's get him into bed."

Seok-Ju struggled as they tried to help him up and threw himself towards the toilet. He was shaken by violent heaving and they held him up as his legs gave way.

- "I'm s-sor-ry", he mumbled when the nausea stopped.

- "It's okay, son. It's okay" whispered Kang Shin Il, wiping the cold sweat on the young man's forehead.

- "It's… spinning…"

- "I've got your back, buddy", said Park Sang Tae. He grabbed his cousin's belt and put his arm on his shoulder.

They managed to coax him into bed. He kept apologizing, when he wasn't overwhelmed by pain that made him curl and cry like a child. Vomiting had really weakened him and the nosebleed wouldn't stop.

He was a mess and they were at a loss, frightened and worried, when the doorbell rang again. Khan barked in response and trotted to the entrance, waving his tail for the first time in a while.

- "What is it, now ?" asked tiredly Shin Il, holding his son's limp hand.

Park brushed his hair away from his eyes, straightened his shirt as he sat with his legs stretched beside the futon. He untied his tie and blew in his cheeks, looking at the clock on the wall.

- "Noon. Alleluia. Help is coming, or my name isn't Sang Tae."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Intern Lee kneeled beside the futon, next to Park Sang-Tae.

- "What happened ?" she asked dully.

She couldn't brace herself to touch Kim Seok-Ju who was drenched in sweat, trembling of exhaustion from the fight against the pain.

_He's so pale…_

His eyes were tightly shut and a cloth tainted with blood was pressed on his mouth and nose. He was breathing irregularly, trying to hold on to the momentary pause in between headaches and nauseas.

Park pushed back a lock of damp hair, feeling extremely sorry for his best friend.

- "There… there…" soothed Kang Shin Il, bent over his son, barely holding up his tears.

- "I think he's finally falling asleep", sighed Sang Tae, relief in his voice. "After all that retching and ache, that'll do him good."

Intern Lee sat very straight and took out her phone.

- "We need to get him to a hospital. _Right now_."

- "What are you doing ?"

- "Calling an ambulance", she answered, dialing quickly.

The lawyer opened big eyes.

- "Look, I know he's in a terrible state, but surely there's no need to call 911. We can take him there in a while, when he's feeling a little better. I'm…"

- "He's not falling asleep" cut in the young woman in a sharp voice. "He's fading away. Nausea and headache ? The doctor said it _can't _happen."

Shin Il shivered and Park swallowed hard.

She was probably right._ No, she was a hundred percent right._ Cha had appointed her the lawyer's guardian right after the accident. The doctor had talked her through rehabilitation long before Park or even his father knew Seok-Ju had dissociative amnesia.

- "They will be here in five minutes" she said, hanging up. "They said not to make him move and to keep him hydrated."

So they did and waited for the siren to come in the street. Fifteen minutes later, the stretcher was charged into the vehicle and the ambulance left in a whirl of blue lights.

- "Let's all follow in my car" said Park Sang Tae, putting his hand on the young woman's arm.

She nodded. Her fingers were crossed like if she was silently praying.

- "What's happening ? Someone had an accident ?" wondered a voice behind them.

They turned slowly, a bad feeling running down their spines.

His round eyes puzzled, Kang Shin Il was watching the ambulance go.

_After the awful sequence of events, Alzheimer had kicked in again._

Park rubbed a hand against his face, as Intern Lee took the old man by the elbow and led him to the car.

- "Someone in the neighborhood, yes", she explained gently. "But nothing to worry about, I'm sure. Why don't you come with me, Sir ? I'll accompany you to the hospital."

- "Why ? I'm not sick. And _how_ do I know you ?"

His eyes looked curiously at Sang Tae.

- "You look a lot like my nephew. He's studying to be a lawyer with my son Seok-Ju. My son is supposed to come today, you know."

Park didn't find anything good to answer and just stood there, with his arms down. Intern Lee sighed.

- "I'm a friend of your son, and so he is. And Seok-Ju (_she stumbled on the familiar choice of words_) asked me to take you to the doctor for a check-up. Please, sir. Come with me. Your son will join us soon."

When his mind wandered off, Kang Shin Il wasn't as stubborn as he could usually be, so they didn't have to insist for him to get in the car. The excuse they had used happened to be a good one in the end : by the time they got to the hospital, the old man's hands were quivering and they figured out he had probably forgotten to take his medicine in the morning mess.

The nurse hooked him to an I. V. in a two-beds room where Kim Seok-Ju was brought too, a moment later.

The doctor took Park and Intern Lee to his office. He looked concerned and didn't want to talk in front of the old man who was now reading a book Sang Tae had picked up from his car.

The room was quiet for awhile, except for the soft ruffle of the pages.

_Cold._

_Heavy. Stuffy. SO tired._

_Distant pain throbbing in his temples and at the back of his neck._

Seok-Ju opened his eyes with difficulty.

_White ceiling, sour smell and a long thin and transparent hose attached to a needle in his wrist._

He was in the hospital.

He heard something and turned slowly his head to the side.

- "Hello", a voice said kindly. "Feeling better ? We meet again."

His heart sank as he met the dreamy smile that meant his father was gone in the past.

- "Hello" he answered, his voice hoarse from all the retching and coughing. "You okay ?"

Kang Shin Il smiled and showed his own I.V.

- "Seems I'm high on sugar again. I told you I was diabetic, didn't I ? How about you ? You're pale like a ghost. Did you have an accident ?"

_He must have forgotten to take his medicine because of me…_

Seok-Ju fought the tears that were rising.

- "Sort of. I have a condition… I don't remember things…" he answered.

- "Oh."

Shin Il got up and came to sit in the chair by the bed. He put a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder.

- "I'm sorry. It must be difficult. I'm sure your family will soon be there. If my son was sick, I'd come right away too. Fathers are always by your side, you know."

Seok-Ju shifted a bit, to be closer.

- "I'm _here_, Dad…" he murmured.

- "What did you say ?" asked the old man, leaning to him. He smiled again and brushed back the young man's dark hair, before taking his hand. "Your fingers are so cold. You must be freezing." He pulled up the blanket and patted it fondly. "You really look _a lot_ like my son. I'm sure you will be okay. The doctors here are quite good."

Seok-Ju wished to cry. His head felt ready to explode and his body was drained from any strength. His lips were dry and sore, and something bubbled inside his nose, twitching painfully along his eyebrow.

- "Could you… tell me again… how you named… your son ?" he soughed.

- "Sure", said pleasantly Kang Shin Il. "I choose "Seok" for _stone_ because I wanted my son to be as strong as a roc, never wavering from his choices, whatever the trials and difficulties, and "Ju" for _pillar_, for him to be an example, a justice to look up to. What about you ? What's your name ? You didn't tell me, last time."

Seok-Ju closed his eyes.

- "John Doe."

- "Oh."

The young man opened his eyes again and for a moment, the pain that engulfed him was soothed by the strange expression in his father's eyes. Beyond the dementia, love was there, filling them with compassion and inspiring courage.

- "How about _I_ give you a name ? You're not much older than my son... Thirty-nine, isn't it ? That's just ten years difference."

_Ten years lost._

_Because of the disease._

_Because they had stopped talking to each other when Kim Seok-Ju had started working with the Cha Firm, dirtying his hands._

_Because he couldn't remember where they were gone._

_Because they had disappeared from his father's memory. _

Again, the old hand stroke gently the curly dark hair.

- "You should rest. I'm not going anywhere. I'll wake you up when your family comes. Maybe you'll meet mine. Do you have a dog ? My son would like one very much. I didn't tell him, but I've got this puppy at home, I'm planning on surprising him when he comes back from college this week-end. The name's Khan…"

The peaceful babbling kept going on, like a lullaby, and Kim Seok-Ju went back to sleep, holding on to the hand of his father, as the old man kept watching over him without the slightest idea he was taking care of his own son.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Park Sang Tae took in a big breath but it didn't lift the weight on his chest. Intern Lee was sitting very still, her hands on her knees.<p>

- "He needs to rest. _Absolutely._" repeated the doctor. "There's a limit to the amount of medicine he can take if he wants to lead a normal life. The intracranial pressure has gotten bigger because he wasn't careful with his health. Right now, it's almost the same as when he first came in and _this is_ _not acceptable_. I don't think there's any hope for his memory to return anymore. Actually, if he keeps ignoring our advice and overwork like this, pushing his brain to the limit, I fear a breach in the pouch of blood – and that would mean coma or brain death at worse. Do you _understand_ what I'm saying ?"

Intern Lee nodded weakly.

- "We… we-we… do, doctor, professor, sir", stammered Park Sang Tae, his throat so dry the words had difficulties to be formed.

The doctor frowned. He took a file on his desk and opened it, turning the pages with his licked thumb.

- "Now. Speaking of taking measures. Kang Shin Il is his father, isn't it ? Hum… that's not helping. In his state of Alzheimer, M. Kang should have already be placed in a facility."

Park Sang Tae stood straight.

- "No ! I mean… please, doctor. They just reconciled, less than a year ago. You can't separate them."

The doctor's eyes narrowed severely.

- "Don't mistaken me, M. Park. Both patients will be in serious trouble if nothing is done. Given his line of work and his personality, Kim Seok-Ju probably won't slow down. But his father needs to be watched over, to be cared for on a daily basis. It's not an easy burden and in such a state, M. Kim cannot take it on. I will apply for a social worker to come discuss it with him, but I recommend you nicely get him use to the idea."

- "_Nicely_", snorted the lawyer. "Putting his father away in an old folks residence !"

The doctor cleared his throat, annoyed.

- "I…" he began.

- "Thanks for the advice" cut in Intern Lee. "We'll be on our way, doctor. Lawyer Park, off we go."

She practically dragged him off the room, walking at a fast pace like if she was running away. She only stopped at the end of the corridor, in between two green plants.

- "Cool off" she said with authority. "You're not helping your friend by freaking out."

The lawyer stared at her for a moment, stunned by her tone.

- "When did you grow up to… this ?" he finally asked. "I still remember when you were a panicked intern who did mistake after mistake and apologized to the world all day lo…"

- "I'm not that girl anymore. _Please_, Lawyer Park. Get your head together. I need you on this."

Sang Tae nodded slowly.

- "I know. Kim Seok-Ju would never forgive us if we'd let something happen to his dad when he himself is sick."

The young woman swallowed.

- "First, let's go back to the bedroom."

From the "hum" he had given as an answer to her, Park Sang Tae went to a "aww" when they pulled the curtain.

The two beds had been pushed together and both men were asleep. Shin Il breathed evenly, his hand unconsciously tapping a soothing rhythm on his son's shoulder, and Seok-Ju was snuggled against him.

Intern Lee smiled fondly. She went around the bed and tucked the blanket. She paused to look at her boss and found herself a lot more at ease after seeing a bit of color on his cheeks.

- "Let's go", whispered Park at the door. "We should let them rest."

The door opened suddenly and knocked his forehead with a loud thud.

- "Ouch" squinted Intern Lee, whose head hurt just to have seen it.

- "Oh ! I'm _so_ sorry !" exclaimed the nurse, bowing repeatedly. "I didn't see you ! _Omo_, it must have hurt ! I'm deeply sorry, sir, I…"

- "It's okay", rasped Sang Tae, trying to prevent the bump with a coin. "Now, let's move out or we'll wake them up."

But it was too late.

Seok-Ju was sitting laboriously. He rubbed his forehead and coughed weakly.

- "Sir, you okay ?" asked worriedly Intern Lee, putting her hand on his arm.

He looked at her hand, then at her face.

Winced.

Raised an eyebrow and freed his arm abruptly.

His eyes examined the nurse, came back to Intern Lee, then went to Park.

- "Who's that ?" he enquired in a slightly disgusted voice. "Sang Tae, be concise and precise. What on Earth happened ? _Why_ am I in the hospital and who _is_ that... girl ?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


End file.
